


Gone

by EliNoir



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Main Character Death, Mysterious, Poetic, Short Chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliNoir/pseuds/EliNoir
Summary: Written in short, 3 sentence chapters, two friends tell the story of multiple tragic deaths.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! We plan to upload once a day. This story should also be on wattpad with similar tags, and the same name. 
> 
> We decided to use a certain writing style, and if we have copied anyone, that was completely coincidental as the only fanfictions we've read are heat waves and come back to me haha.

I’ve been gone for a couple hours.  
George is still screaming at me.  
I’m gone, George...


End file.
